Leave it on the Ice
by avatarluver302
Summary: Katara is a world renowned pair's figure skater but when her partner Zuko takes it too far, will she find a great skater and a new love in rookie Aang? KATAANG! A story written in honor of kataang winning the ship war
1. Fateful Night

Ok so I know that all of you kataangers are on cloud nine after the finale so I have decided to write a story

Ok so I know that all of you kataangers are on cloud nine after the finale so I have decided to write a story in honor of our glorious win

I'm still wondering how long to make it…I don't know we'll see

Rated M for later chapters…there is some mild swearing as well… oh and remember to review because I won't be motivated to write if I don't get feedback!!

Key:

"……….." dialogue

'………..' thoughts

(A/N: ………..) Author's notes….i'll try to keep these at a minimum

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ new scene

Disclaimer: I know I don't own Avatar or any of the characters related to it, but do you seriously have to rub it in?

…………………………………………………………………………

"Ow Zuko!" screeched Katara as her skating partner dropped her for the seventh time that day.

"Sorry but it feels like you gained a couple of pounds since Jet broke up with you and it's getting pretty hard to lift you lately." Katara turned away from the ice and glared at him with invisible daggers in her eyes. If looks could kill, Zuko would be laying face down on the ice at that moment. He seemed to notice this as he silently skated off in the other direction, not bothering to help her up.

They went through the rest of practice without a word spoken to one another except for the occasional yell of pain or Katara saying how incompetent he was.

Katara stormed out of the rink and began to take her skates off. She couldn't figure out what she was more steamed about, the fact that he called her fat, or that he had the nerve to bring up her past relationship that ended badly. 'I need to take a walk' she thought quietly to herself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'Damnit! Why'd I call her fat? Now I'll never get a chance to screw her.' Zuko screamed at himself. He had lusted after his skating partner since he had first seen her practicing on the ice. He didn't know if it was the way her hair smelled like fresh air after a rain shower, her gorgeous, deep blue eyes, or her amazing body. He never was much for her personality though…

"C'mon you! Get down!" He screamed at the strain that had grown in his pants. That usually happened every time he thought of Katara. Zuko was known as the town hottie and could probably get any girl into bed he wanted. It also didn't hurt that he was a world renowned skater. He always had trouble getting Katara there though. Every time they would get ready for a lift, he would purposely brush his hand against her bum or her breast trying to hint at what he wanted. Katara never really caught on and just told him to watch his hands. His patience, although, had begun to wear thin…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Katara walked to the other rink on the opposite side of the building. 'Maybe a skate by myself will help me calm down.' Once again, she put on her skates and stepped onto the rink that had been freshly zambonied and tried to clear her thoughts.

Aang ran back into the skating rink realizing he had forgotten his uniform for the pair's competition coming up in a few weeks. He would have left immediately after he picked it up if he didn't see the slim figure gliding gracefully along the ice out of the corner of his eye.

He took a seat close to the rink and began to watch her. She moved with such grace and he was mesmerized by her beauty. She had long dark brown hair that was at the moment flying freely behind her back. She was wearing a black leotard with a light blue half sweater and black fitted capris with brown tights that covered her white skates.

He kept watching her until all of a sudden a guy with long black hair that fell in his face stepped out onto the ice. He was a few inches taller than her and he had the weirdest red scar that came across his otherwise flawless face.

'Who am I kidding? Of course she would already have a boyfriend. They're both gorgeous and just look like they belong together.' With that, Aang threw his uniform over his shoulder and started to walk out of the rink thinking that the goddess on ice was already attached. But something he heard made him turn around…

"Zuko let go of me! I'm already mad at you and you're making it worse!" Katara wasn't used to the look Zuko was giving her. It was a look of lust and passion. He had pressed her up against the glass on the side of the rink and had started to slide his hands along her body. "What are you thinking? Get you hands off me!" She started to squirm and try to get out of his hold on her but he just pressed against her more pinning her to where she was. He dug his toe pick into the ice holding him there.

"Everyday….everyday you bitch at me about how I'm not good enough or how I keep dropping you, well this…is my revenge." He spoke to her in a voice that sent a shiver of fear up her spine. He leaned down and forcefully kissed her, ripping her lips apart so that he could stick his tongue deep inside her mouth. She screamed into his mouth and started beating against his shoulders because the way he pinned her down prevented her from reaching his head.

He had stopped kissing her now swollen lips and gone down to her neck and collarbone. He started pulling down her capris and tights lower on her thighs and she shivered due to the newly exposed skin in the freezing rink.

She realized it was no use struggling when he zipped down his pants and released his now throbbing member from its confinements. One lone tear slid down her face as he took her mouth in his again and got ready to take her virginity unbeknownst to him. She had never wanted it to happen this way…

...

OOOO Cliffy!! sorry but i just had to do it now REVIEW!!

anyways...sorry this chapter is so short i just wanted to get this part out because it was important

Happy Reading!

Jhunnelle


	2. Protecting Me

Here's chapter two!! Thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed so far!!

Sorry if in the last chapter I made Zuko seem just a little OOC…but it kind of needed to be that way for the plot of the story. This is kind of random but when I was writing this, I was thinking of one song in particular…it's called Protecting Me by Aly and AJ…it's a pretty good song too

I don't own Avatar or any of the characters related…you know the drill

Key:

'…' thoughts

"…" dialogue

(A/N:….) author's notes

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ new scene

………………………………………………………….

Aang started to turn around after he heard a scream. 'Maybe it was that girl that was on the ice…even if nothing is wrong with her I can use this chance as an excuse to introduce myself.' Feeling a little bit joyous at the sudden opportunity, Aang rounded the corner until he was facing the rink. Once he got there though, the dopey smile he was wearing was instantly wiped off his face and was replaced with a snarl of pure rage.

Aang didn't bother to put on his skates and ran onto the rink as soon as he saw the same man with the scar on his face zip down his pants. Without even thinking, Aang charged right next to the two. The man with the scar seemed surprised to see him there all of a sudden…he seemed even more surprised when he saw a fist coming straight at his face. Aang had punched Zuko square in the face and he fell backwards and hit his head on the ice. He was just laying there so Aang turned his attention to Katara…

She had pulled up her capris and was now curled up into a little ball on the ice as her body shook violently with tears. Aang walked slowly over to her to prevent from falling since he wasn't wearing skates and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He spoke to her in such a voice that reminded her of her father. It was caring, comforting, and protective. It made her feel so safe that she couldn't help herself…

"No…" She jumped onto him hugging him tightly as more tears flowed freely from her eyes. She liked the feeling of his body against hers. His chest was very firm. He wasn't scrawny but he wasn't a body builder either. He was the "perfect size". His muscles were long, wiry, and built for speed and endurance.

Aang was so taken aback both by how suddenly she jumped onto him and how tightly she was clenching him that he almost didn't notice the guy with a scar start to move. He silently whispered into her ear, "Hang on a second…I don't think this guy's business with me is over yet." Katara loosened her grip and nodded. That was the first time he had seen her face up close and saw her crystalline blue eyes. He could get lost in those forever, but right now he had to take care of the possible threat that was starting to move on the ice not too far away from the both of them. Aang stood up and slid/walked over to Zuko who was still lying on the ice but was now rubbing his head with a grimace on his face. Aang grabbed both of Zuko's elbows dragged him to the edge of the rink. Zuko squirmed but wasn't flexible enough to kick Aang and his arms were held firmly in place.

"Katara," Zuko screamed at the shocked girl who was just watching the whole situation unfold before her, "Good luck finding a capable partner in time for the next competition!"

"Yeah my new partner is dragging you out of the rink right now!" Katara didn't even know what kind of skater he was or if he had a partner, all she knew was that she had seen him practicing in this rink before and he wasn't terrible. Aang threw Zuko out of the rink and he landed with a thud.

"If you ever come close to her again, I swear you will regret it."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do? Sucker punch me again? Don't make me laugh."

"Stay _away_ from her." Aang could feel the anger rising up in him all over again.

"Like I said before, what are you going to do if I don't?" Zuko stood up in front of Aang and they stared at each other sizing the other up. Aang was maybe an inch or two taller than Zuko but the way Zuko's hair was fluffed made up for the extra inches.

Aang punched a glass window that they were standing next to and it shattered. He winced inwardly a little bit at the pain. "If you don't stay away from her, that will be your body." He pointed his chin to the place where the window used to be. Zuko backed off a little.

"Fine, I'll stay away…for now. Tell your little partner there to watch her back…and to stop eating so many cream puffs. Oh and make sure she doesn't go out alone at nights. Who knows what could be lurking in the shadows?" With that Zuko was gone. Aang sighed and slowly made his way back to Katara.

Katara stared at the guy who had just saved her from being brutally raped in the middle of her usual sanctuary. This was the first time she had gotten a good look at his face. The first thing she noticed was his storm grey eyes that sparkled and changed to a deep blue when the light hit them at just the right angle. His nose gently sloped down and pointed a little right before they got to his lips. His lips made Katara's breath catch in her throat. They were plump but not too big, and the lightest shade of pink. Just for lack of a better word…kissable. He also had the cutest, short, deep brown hair that was at the moment covered by a gray beanie with a light blue arrow going down it. He was wearing a gray striped sweater, blue baggy jeans, and gray and white pumas. In other words…he was sexy.

"Ok I think I should take you to the hospital." Aang said once he finally reached where Katara was standing.

"No, I'm fine. I really just want to go home." Katara said as she looked back down at the ice.

"Are you sure? It's better to go to the hospital and make sure that that jerk didn't give you anything. If you want to press charges, you will need that evidence that they can get from the hospital." Aang said while putting his palm on her shoulder consolingly.

"I'm not exactly sure whether or not I'm going to press charges yet. Right now I really just need some rest and time to think." Katara said.

"Oh…okay, well would you like me to give you a ride home?" Aang asked hopefully. He did realize what kind of ordeal she had just gone through and that he might sound pushy, but he had also understood what Zuko said and he didn't want her to be in danger.

"Umm…I guess that would be alright." Katara was fine with him driving her home; she just wasn't really in the mood to chat at the moment.

"I'm Aang by the way." He held out his hand for Katara to shake it.

"Katara." She smiled and grabbed his hand. He waited for her to change out of her skates and they walked to his car. The ride to her house was pretty quiet except for when Katara told him where to turn. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, they were just thinking about the events that had just occurred. Their minds were just preoccupied. "Listen Aang, I really can't thank you enough for what you did today. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come when you did."

"Well what kind of person would I be if I didn't do anything? Guys like that disgust me."

"Hey, can you come to the rink on the other side of the building at 5:00 p.m. sharp tomorrow. I have something that I want to give you." Katara asked him.

"Yeah, I practice until 4:30 so I should have time to get to the other rink by 5:00." Aang said, trying in vain to keep the little hint of excitement out of his voice.

"Alright then, it's settled. Thank you so much again, believe me, you won't regret it." Katara said with a sly smile as she stepped out of his car and into her fairly large home.

Once he made sure she was safely inside her house, Aang reached up and brought his arm down fast in a 'YES!' motion. 'It wasn't the way that I planned to get her to notice me but all the same, it worked!' With that, Aang drove off happily in the direction of his apartment.

…………………………………….

YAY!! CHAPTER 2 IS DONE!! So tell me what you think! (",) I should have chapter 3 up sometime next week. If that doesn't happen then feel free to tar and feather me…but do it gently please

In the next chapter…

Katara has something to give Aang, what is it?

Will Zuko really try to hurt Katara again?

Katara needs a new skating partner now that Zuko is gone, will Aang be up to par?

...

I plan on dedicating a song to each chapter…except chapter one because I didn't think of that idea in time

Happy Reading!!

Jhunnelle


	3. Author's Note

HELLO! OMG, tar and feather freely for a good three years because that's how long it took me to get back to this story -_-. I AM SOO SORRY! I got caught up in life and school and what not, I'm already in college! =D yay me! Haha, So I was reading over this story and I am thinking of just starting over, same story line type, but I don't like the way I wrote it so I am going to just start over from scratch. Thank you to all those who reviewed, you are the reason that I eventually came back to this story! I also apologize for this update not being a new chapter, I know you really hate me now, but I hope I can make it up to you with the repost of this fic! It sounds so 10th grade to me and I don't like it. I am going to repost it as a completely different story though because I do not know how to repost within a story -_-. Yes, amazing I know. Anyways, I'll put this little notice up and get back to the drawing board with chapter 1! Thank you guys for waiting!

Nelly


End file.
